


A conversation that not happened

by 1272vpos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1272vpos/pseuds/1272vpos
Summary: Something Sam should have told Lady Antonia Bevell in 12.01 - "Keep Calm and Carry On".





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. Also posted on FF.net

You're telling me that all you want is to be our teacher. At yet, you didn't come with peace. Instead you broke uninvited in my home, harmed my friend and harmed me. And even now, while you're preaching on your high horse, all you offer is torture if I don't give you the answers you want.

So tell me - what you will do if I give you the names, the locations, the meeting points? Will you kidnap those hunters too? Will you torture them for more information? Will you kill them if they refuse to be your puppets?

You may lay to yourself, trying to believe you're making good to the world, but the truth is, you're just another monster. The only difference between you and them is that you don't eat the flesh and the blood of the humans you're "helping", you eat their right to be themselves.


End file.
